Jamie Bowman
James "Jamie" Bowman is a supporting antagonist in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street, who first made his debut in September 2015. He is the secondary antagonist in the final quarter of the 2015 series and returned in 2016 as the possible secondary antagonist. When making his doubt, he started portraying himself as a villain in a porn storyline involving regular characters Luke Britton and Steph Britton, when Jamie uses indecent photos of Steph to blackmail Luke into carrying out illegal street racing for him. The character returned in January 2016 as a minor antagonist. He was portrayed by James Atherton, who is also known for his other villainous role Will Savage in the soap Hollyoaks. Biography Jamie Bowman is the friend of mechanic Luke Britton, and also dated Luke's younger sister Steph once years ago. When Luke's girlfriend Maria was skeptical about his racing, he called Jamie along so they can attending a race and show her it was not all bad. Steph's new boyfriend Andy Carver gets jealous of Jamie's presence, but is assured that it is all in the past. However, Jamie harbors a more darker side. When Luke decides against taking part in a street race to save his relationship with Maria, Jamie reveals that he has pornographic photos of Steph which were taken when the pair of them were originally together. Luke flies into a rage, but a scared Jamie assures him it is not personal and reveals he has debts with dodgy people and needs Luke to race. Luke doesn't tell Steph about what Jamie is doing, and his presence piles the pressure on Luke who begins to suffer outbursts of anger and frustration when trying to contain the secret. Luke takes part in a street race, in which he wins. He hopes this will settle the score and eventually tells an angry Steph the reason for what he did it. She is shocked and warns Jamie to keep away, who later reveals the debt isn't cleared and he will need Luke to take part in another race. Steph eventually called his bluff, which lead to him uploading the pictures online. The next day Steph broke down over the embarrassment of her pictures being online. Luke and Andy confronted Jamie at a pub and he is punched, and Andy reveals to Jamie's new girlfriend what he is capable of, causing her to dump him. Later on as Jamie leaves the pub, he is arrested by the police and taken away. However, in January 2016, Luke learned that Jamie was let out on bail and was working at a bar the other side of town with a mate of his. Seeking revenge for the way he humiliated Steph, Luke and Andy head to the bar and tells Jamie's boss that he is on bail and what he did, which leads to him getting sacked along with the mate that vouched for him. Later that evening, Jamie and his friend being watching Luke and Andy from their car. The next day they barge into the Bistro where Steph works, plotting to scare her and also rob the place. However they find only Carla Connor drinking on her own as the place is shut after a power cut. Jamie threatens Carla and demands to know where the safe is, but she states she doesn't know and that there isn't any money. Jamie and his mate make a run for it, but not before snatching Carla's handbag which contains her engagement ring. She gives chase and attempts to pull them from their car, however they speed off and Carla is thrown across the street and injured. Jamie was later arrested by the police and he admitted to his crime. Navigation Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Envious Category:Imprisoned